Seductive Eyes
by YRK4113
Summary: Tatapanmu yang sungguh menggoda. (2hyun, Jonghyun x Minhyun) Warning: RATE M! gk sesuai EYD, typo dimana", BxB, Gaje, dll. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! HAPPY READING :3


Tittle : Seductive Eyes

Pair: 2hyun

Romance

Warning: RATE **M**!! gk sesuai EYD, typo dimana", BxB Gaje, dll

Summary: Tatapanmu yang sungguh menggoda

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

HAPPY READING :3

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Minhyun-ah" panggil sungwoon hyung. Aku menoleh kearahnya sebagai jawaban panggilannya

"Apa kau sudah dengar nuest akan segera comeback? Aku baru saja mengetahuinya saat mengecek berita tadi"

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataannya. "Aku tau. Aku juga sudah melihat vidio pre-listening album mereka"

"Kau pasti senang karena mereka akan segera comeback" ucapnya sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sampai kami berpisah di depan kamar hotelku.

Aku masuk ke kamar dengan senyum yang memudar. Perlahan aku berjalan menuju kasur dan duduk di sana. Sejenak aku mengatur nafasku agar tidak terus merasa sesak. Untunglah Daehwi yang sekamar denganku sedang berada di kamar Jinyoung dan Woojin, jadi aku tak perlu mendengar kata-kata khawatirnya yang pasti akan terus ia ucapkan

aku mengambil Handphoneku yang berada di saku celana. Aku bisa memegang handphone karena kami sedang berada di luar negri. Entahlah apa maksud agensi mengizinkan kami memegang Handphone saat di luar negri. Tapi aku bersyukur karena dengan begini aku bisa melihat berita terbaru tentang nuest. Tentu saja sebelum aku mencari berita-berita itu aku menelpon keluargaku terlebih dahulu, menelpon saudaraku di nuest, dan menelpon onibugi kesayanganku.

Aku membuka kembali vidio pre-listening album mereka. Mendengarkan sekali lagi sepenggal lirik yang mereka nyanyikan. Sesungguhnya aku sangat senang saat mengetahui mereka akan segera comeback. Tetapi, saat aku melihat foto lirik teaser yang mereka publis, mendengar setiap kata yang mereka nyanyikan di pre-listening, hatiku merasa hancur. Aku tau kalau semua lagu di track list album itu adalah untukku. Aku bisa mengetahuinya walaupun baru sedikit yang aku dengar. Dan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya saudaraku tanpa diriku di samping mereka.

Akupun merasa tersiksa juga tanpa mereka. Aku merasa ketenaranku saat ini sangatlah kurang. Seharusnya aku melakukan fanmeeting di berbagai negara bersama saudaraku, bukan bersama teman baruku. Tapi mau bagaimanapun aku berharap, pada kenyataannya aku tetap tak bisa bersama mereka selama satu setengah tahun. Aku harus menunggu sampai aku bisa kembali lagi bersama mereka. Dan selama menunggu itu aku harus memanfaatkan waktuku sebaik mungkin untuk belajar menjadi yang lebih baik lagi. Jonghyun yang mengatakan itu saat aku tidak mau pergi ke dorm Wanna One. Demi LOVE aku akan belajar menjadi seorang penyanyi yang lebih baik lagi

Ting

Bunyi notifikasi youtube telah menyadarkanku dari acara melamunku. Kubuka notofikasi itu dan terlihatlah mv teaser dari onibugiku. Sejenak otakku mereasa kosong, setelah melihat jam dan tanggal yang tertera di handphoneku barulah aku sadar bahwa hari ini mv teaser untuk onibugiku keluar. Dan aku putuskan untuk menonton teaser tersebut

Awalnya aku merasa tidak ada yang aneh di vidio ini. Tapi setelah melihat tatapan onibugiku saat adegan tiduran di kasur, perlahan-lahan aku merasa tubuhku mulai memanas. Dimulai dari kedua pipiku, lalu turun ke seluruh tubuhku dan berakhir di selangkanganku yang mulai mengembung.

Eh?

Aku menyentuh selangkanku dan benar bahwa di sana sudah mulai mengeras. "Astaga hanya melihat tatapannya saja sudah membuat selangkanganku keras" monologku

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan! Kenapa dia melakuan adegan itu seperti sedang menggodaku di atas ranjang?! Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa tatapannya itu seperti sedang menginginkan sebuah belaian?! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja semua LOVE hamil online karena tatapannya?! Sungguh aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku harus menelponnya!

Setelah mencari kontak My Love Onibugi aku segera menelponya dan menunggu hingga ia mengangkat panggilanku. Butuh tiga kali nada sambung hingga ia mengangkatnya

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa Minhyunie?" tanyanya

"Ya! Kim Jonghyun! Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan tatapan seperti itu di vidio teasermu hah?!" tanyaku dengan berteriak

"Ya tuhan Minhyunie, suaramu...ini sudah malam jangan berteriak"

"Biarkan saja! Salahmu sendiri yang membuatku ingin berteriak karena melihat vidio teasermu!" ya biarkan saja aku berteriak toh aku sedang sendirian di kamar

"Baiklah baiklah. Jadi kau sudah menonton teasernya? Bagaimana? Aku tampankan di sana?" tanyanya yang membuatku langsung cemberut

"Tentu saja. Kau selalu tampan di mataku" jawabku. "Tapi seharusnya kau kontrol tatapanmu itu!"

"Ada apa dengan tatapanku? Aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan tatapanku"

"Tatapanmu di adegan tiduran di kasur itu seperti kau sedang ingin memakanku tau"

Setelah mengatakan itu yang ku dengar hanyalah suara tertawa. Aku semakin memajukan bibirku karena dia mentertawakanku. "Ya! Apanya yang lucu hah?! Asal kau tau saja setelah membayangkan kau yang ingin memakanku selangkanganku langsung mengeras"

Tawanya seketika berhenti. "Oh benarkah? Sekeras apa?"

"Tidak terlalu keras...Aish kenapa malah membicarakan itu?! Intinya aku tidak suka kau memakai tatapan seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau LOVE berfikir bahwa tatapan itu untuk mereka? Mereka pasti mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Kau tau, apa yang sedang aku bayangkan saat berdegan seperti itu?" tanyanya

"Apa?"

"Yang aku bayangkan adalah melihat tubuh polosmu yang sedang menggerakan pinggulmu untuk mencari titik kenikmatanmu saat kita bercinta"

Setelah mendengar jawabannya seketika selangkanganku semakin mengeras. Oh sial Kim Jonghyun. Kau sukses membuatku bernafsu

"Aku merindukan tubuhmu sayang, aku merindukan lubang sempitmu yang memanjakan penisku. Oh lihat bahkan hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat penisku keras. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Sshh Sialan kau Kim Jonghyun. Kau membuatku semakin keras. Kau harus tanggung jawab!" ucapku. Selangkanganku sudah sangat keras saat ini. Sial aku butuh dia sekarang juga

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya" Argh bagaimana bisa dia tidak mempercayainya?!

"Coba aku sentuh dulu penismu. Hmm benar ini sudah sangat keras" Mendengar itu secara otomatis aku menyentuh selangkanganku dan meremasnya pelan. Menganggap bahwa tanganku ini adalah tangannya Jonghyun

"Angh Jonghyuniehh" desahku tanpa sadar

"Kau mendesah sayang? Apa kau sedang menyentuh penismu?"

"Iyahh ohhh" Aku terus meremas selangkanganku. "Ngh Jonghyunieh sempithh"

"Sempit? Aku buka celananya ya, lalu aku akan mengocok penismu dengan cepat"

Buru-buru aku membuka celanaku. Sedikit kesulitan karena hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Setelah membuang celanaku ke lantai, aku segera mengocok penisku dengan cepat sesuai dengan perkataannya. "Ahh ohh nghh"

"Enak sayang? Sshh" tanyanya yang hanya aku jawab dengan desahanku saja. "Bagaimana dengan kedua tonjolan di dadamu hm? Apakah juga mulai mengeras?"

Aku menghentikan kocokan di penisku dan beralih memasukan tanganku kedalam bajuku. Menyentuh kedua nippleku yang makin mengeras saat aku sentuh. "Ne Jonghyunieh ngh kedua nippleku sudah mengerashh"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyapa kedua nipplemu itu. Aku akan memberinya sebuah cubitan dan tarikan sebagai pembuka. Lalu aku akan mengemut kedua nipplemu secara bergantian. Lalu menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigiitnya hingga keduanya benar-benar mengeras"

Aku terus mengikuti perkataannya. Membayangkan bahwa dia benar-benar menggoda kedua nippleku membuatku semakin mendesah dengan keras. Bahkan aku sudah menaruh handphoneku di nakas samping kasur. Dan dengan menggunakan mode loudspeaker aku tetap bisa mendengarkan suara arahan dari onibugiku

"Sshh sayang aku ingin memasuki lubangmu ugh menungginglah sayang"

Aku merubah posisiku menjadi menungging. "Aku sudah menungging nghh langsung masukan sajahh"

"Aku masukan penisku ke lubangmu ya sshh sudah masuk ughh lubangmu sangat sempithh"

Aku memasukan dua jariku kedalam lubangku sebagai pengganti penis Jonghyun. "Anghh s-sakithh" ucapku. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki jariku kedalam lubang anusku. Selama ini tak ada yang pernah memasukiku selain penis Jonghyun. Dan rasanya sedikit aneh karena jariku tak sepanjang dan sebesar penis Jonghyun

"Tahan sayang sshh nanti juga tidak sakit lagi. Aku bergerak ya sayang? Aku gerakan pinggulku pelan-pelan agar kau terbiasa"

Aku menggerakan tanganku. Keluar-masukan jariku di dalam lubangku. "Aahhh fastherh Jonghyuniehh" ucapku saat aku sudah mulai terbiasa

"Aku mulai bergerak cepat ughh lubangmu sanggat sanggat sempit ohh"

Akupun mulai mempercepat gerakan tanganku. "AHH!! D-disanahh aahh terush ohh tumbuk di sanaahh aahh aahh fasterhhh ouhh"

"Aku bergerak makin cepat sayang ouhh nikmathh"

Aku terus menggerakan tanganku dengan cepat. Oh walaupun tanganku bukanlah penisnya Jonghyun, tapi aku sungguh merasa nikmat

"Ohh sayanghh sshh aahh"

Mendengar onibugiku mendesah seperti itu membuatku ikut mendesah semakin keras. Mengetahui bahwa onibugiku juga menikmati permainan ini membuarku merasa benar-benar di atas awan.

"Ahh aahh a-akuhh oohh tak tahannhh lagihh aahh" ucapku sebelum "JONGHYUNIEHHH" mengeluarkan spermaku yang telah tertahan di penisku

"Ouhh Minhyuniehhh" dan kudengar suara Onibugiku yang mendesahkan namaku. Aku rasa dia juga sudah mengeluarkan spermanya

Aku jatuh bertelungkup di kasurku. Mengatur nafasku yang memburu bagaikan habis berlari ratusan meter. Onibugiku pun juga sama sepertiku.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita melakukan phone sex" katanya setelah beberapa menit kami terdiam

"Ya kau benar. Dan aku cukup menyukainya. Ayo kita lakukan lagi di saat aku mendapatkan ponselku kembali" kataku yang di jawab dengan tawanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku harap kau tidak terlalu sedih karena mendengar lagu kami yang baru"

"Aku mengerti, Semua lagunya tertuju padaku kan? Tenang saja walaupun aku menangis saat pertama kali mendengarkan lagunya, tapi aku mengerti kalau kalian tak akan pernah melupakan aku. Benar kan?"

"Ya kau benar. Kami tidak akan pernah melupakanmu sampai kapanpun. Kau tetaplah bagian dari kami. Tak seorangpun yang bisa memisahkanmu dari kami. Mau itu para akgae sekalipun"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tau itu..hoaaamm" ucapku sambil menguap

"Tidurlah sudah sangat malam, besok masih ada fanmeeting kan?"

"Eung bagaimana kau tau besok aku masih akan melakukan fanmeeting?"

"Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu?" jawabnya dengan tertawa kecil di akhir "Tidurlah sayang. Jangan terlalu pikirkan tentang comeback kami. Fokuslah dulu dengan pekerjaanmu. Istirahatlah jika ada kesempatan. Dan juga makan tertur. Jangan lupa minum vitamin, cuaca sedang tidak menentu saat ini"

"Hahaha arraseo, akan aku lakukan semua perintahmu" ucapku sambil tertawa

"Aish kau ini. Sudah sana tidur. Jaljayo my princess. Mimpi indah. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu my prince"

Setelah menutup sambungan telpon, aku membenarkan posisi tidurku dan menutup mataku. Seperti yang di katakan onibugiku tadi, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkanku dari saudaraku. Dan itu cukup membuatku tenang setelah seharian ini gelisah karena vidio pre-listening mereka.

Dan ini saatnya aku tidur. Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi dan percaya saja semua akan segera selesai. Mimpi indah onibugiku

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

END

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

FF MACAM APA INI??!! /lempar meja/?

GILA FF PERTAMA CHARA 2HYUN DAN LANGSUNG RATE M!!

AAHHH SALAHKAN TATAPAN JONGHYUN YANG MENGGODA IMAN T-T

ini adalah ff requesan dari hanna. NOH HANNA UDAH AKU BUATIN RATE M! AWAS AJA KALO GK BACA!!

maaf kalo banyak kesalahan kata T-T gk aku periksa ulang soalnya. dan juga maklum msh author pemula jadi gini deh

terakhir jan lupa di riview ya~

gomawo~ :3

02.04 am


End file.
